


lego 'art' for Ceasefire

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Just a tiny thing for the enormous fandom classic.





	lego 'art' for Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706301) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> A piece of fanart with Hux in a green sweater crossed my dash recently, got me thinking.

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/185910523955)   
>  [My kylux Lego tag.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/lego-my-kylux)


End file.
